1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pouch type battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery cells have been used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on battery cells have increased. The battery cells can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient.
Desired characteristics for electronic devices are that they are small and lightweight, so small and lightweight battery cells are also desired. A pouch type battery cell which is small in size and light weight are available, but since a material such as lithium having high reactivity is provided inside the pouch type battery cell, the safety of the pouch type battery cell should be maintained.